Lotus Flower Bombs
by xxXXBuggsXXxx
Summary: When Isabella Swan and her younger sister Annmarie moves to Forks with their parents, because there father got a job transfer. They encounter drama, friendship, hardship, and love all in one. Will they be able to handle it all, or will this be too much for the Swan sisters? The story is so much better than the summary. Please give it a chance!
1. Moving in

Summary: When Isabella Swan and her younger sister Annmarie moves to Forks with their parents, because there father got a job transfer. They encounter drama, friendship, hardship, and love all in one. Will they be able to handle it all, or will this be too much for the Swan sisters?

Warning: Minor singing in this story, not much. This story is based on both sisters, so if you don't like don't read. Story is rated T, unless I decide to put lemons in it.

**Main Characters:**

Isabella "Bella" Swan

Annmarie "Marie" Swan (An OC, all her info is on my profile)

Jasper "Jazz" Hale

Rosalie "Rose" Hale

Emmett "Em" McCarty

Alice "Ali" Cullen

Edward "Eddie" Cullen

Jacob "Jake" Black

**Minor Characters:**

Aaliyah (OC, might be changed to major eventually)

Raven (OC, might be changed to major eventually)

Charlie Swan

Renee Swan

Leah Clearwater

Seth Clearwater

Lauren Mallory

Jessica Stanley

Angela Weber

Carlisle Cullen

Esme Cullen

Lilian Hale (OC, The Hale twins' mother) (Link on Profile)

Jackson Hale (OC, The Hale twins' father) (Link on Profile)

**(IF you want to see the OC's info, go to my profile, scroll down all the way to the bottom, just before you get to the stories and you'll find them. :D)**

**Now on with the story I suppose, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed as I lifted up another box out of the moving van and headed back inside the white house. That's right, we're moving into a house, we've never moved before, so this was a BIG change, especially the weather.

Forks Washington, one of the most coldest places in the United States. This town gets know type of sun in my description, like now for instance, it's cloudy and freezing out. The fact that my family and I moved from a place that got at least 90 degrees outside only to come to a place that the temperature could get in the negatives. Why did my family and I move here you ask? Well my dad Charlie Swan got a job offering up here to be the chief of police, which was a major raise. So we had to come, for the sake of my dad and more money.

Who is this we I keep mentioning? Oh well we is my sister that is about 2 years younger than me, Annmarie. My mother, Renee, she was all on board with coming to Forks, happy to let Charlie expand his career, as long as she could get a clothing store up here to shop at. Renee was a stay at home mother, she at once did work at a daycare but stopped after she had Annmarie and hasn't worked since, we're doing just fine too. My mom now takes care of the house, making sure it stays nothing but clean, because she hates a dirty house, when she's not cleaning, she's cooking, and when she's not doing either of those, she's usally reading a magazine or book, or dancing around the house listening to the "Old school R&B". I love my mom because although she has her moments when she is stern and strict, she still knows how to have fun and be that cool mom too, she refuses to let her age (38) get to her. I don't know why she thinks she's old.

I was pulled out of my rambling thoughts, when I heard my sister call my name.

"Bella!" I turned to Annmarie and gave her a pointed look. "Mom said to come inside and put your boxes in your room so we can have dinner." Because it was our first night here, we had to eat take out, pizza for whoever wanted that, and Chinese for whoever wanted that, unless you're my dad, who will eat a little of both.

"Alright I'm coming." I said to Annmarie and walked up the porch steps and into the house. The house was filled up with boxes, our furniture hadn't arrived yet, because mom insisted on selling the old stuff and getting new stuff. So All we had in the house right now was two air mattresses, Annmarie and I had to share one. Four lawn chairs that my dad borrowed from a friend up here, and that was it. My mom had a lot of shopping to do, and by the looks up the old house, a lot of decorating.

I walked up the stairs and into the first room on the left, which ended up being the bathroom, I turned and shook my head, going to the first room on the right instead. There I found a old white wall room with wooden floors. I sat the box down next to the many boxes already in the room and sighed softly. This was going to take some getting used to.

**Annmarie's POV **

I waited for Bella to walk in the house, before taking a good look around, I scrunched my nose up in disgust. Mom better do something fast, because the house looked horrible in my eyes. I grabbed my overnight bag that had my clothes that I would wear tomorrow in it and some other things and headed upstairs. I refused to open any of the boxes until we got actual furniture and decorated the house, because for now, I didn't want my things touching the house.

I walked into the second room on the right which was my new room. I had much more boxes than Bella, sure she had a lot and liked to shop, but I shop a lot more than her, so that explains the many boxes in my room. I looked around the room and placed my bag on one of the boxes before going to the closet and opening it. I nodded in appreciativeness, it was a walk in closet, I'm sure it was the second biggest in the house, the first one being mom and dad's room, I'm sure they gave me this room because it had a bigger closet. I closed the closet door and made my way to the other door in the room and opened, it was a joined bathroom with Bella, at least it looked pretty decent, but it could still use a lot of work. The bathroom had one toilet and two sinks, one for me and one for Bella, it had a small closet in it and a shower and tub, I shrugged, it was okay.

I walked out of the bathroom and shut the door, carefully sitting on the one of the boxes again refusing to touch anything until it was clean, I grabbed my bag and pulled out my laptop. Plugging the laptop cord into the outlet on the wall, I opened the laptop and turned it on. One good thing about this move was that mom and dad already got the internet turned on, good because I needed to talk to my best friends whenever I needed them. I sighed softly, a horrible thing about this move was that Bella and I have to leave our best friends, Aaliyah and Raven. I would say Aaliyah is more my best friend, and Raven is more Bella's, but we all love each other equally.

Once the laptop finally turned on, I signed onto Facebook and updated my status.

_Marie said: _

_Finally here in the gloomy town of Forks, wish BellaNella and I luck I miss Lia Bugg, and Ravenator already_

__I looked up as I heard something squeak on the ceiling, dad must be in the attic. Oh yeah, we had an attic and a basement, dad's using the attic for an office, and the basement is going to be a TV room/Game Room.

"Mom! I hope your calling an interior decorator! The wood in my room is chipped!" I heard Bella call to mom, I rolled my eyes, I hope mom knew what she was doing.

"I'm on the phone Bella!" I heard my mom call, irritatedly, she hated when we interrupted her on the phone.

I looked down at my laptop as it buzzed, refreshing the page to see who commented on liked it.

I had a like from Aaliyah and Raven, and a like from a few other people, under it was some comments.

_Lia Bugg commented: We miss you guys too! :( _

_Ravenator commented: Can't wait to visit in the spring! 3 Stay strong._

_BellaNella commented: Awh, love you guys! _

__I liked all three of the comments and closed the laptop, with a sigh I stood up and walked out of the room, glancing to see if Bella was in her room, she was walking out just as I did. We smiled small at each other and walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I grabbed me a couple slices of pizza and sat in one of the chairs while Bella made her a plate of chinese food and sat down. We ate in complete silence, not even needing to speak, the comfortable silence was comfort enough.

* * *

**There it is! The first of many chapters! I hope you liked it. The next chapter, you'll get to see the house getting fixed up and a character being introduced, will update tomorrow! Please review with comments! I enjoy them so much. Go on my profile and look at the sheet for Aaliyah! Read the top of this post, you'll see what to do. After the next chapter is posted, I'll have on my profile what the outside and inside of the house looks like! Can you guess who the character being introduced is? **

Also I'm looking for a BETA, PM if you're interested!


	2. Sisters Outing

Summary: When Isabella Swan and her younger sister Annmarie moves to Forks with their parents, because there father got a job transfer. They encounter drama, friendship, hardship, and love all in one. Will they be able to handle it all, or will this be too much for the Swan sisters?

Warning: Minor singing in this story, not much. This story is based on both sisters, so if you don't like don't read. Story is rated T, unless I decide to put lemons in it.

**(IF you want to see the OC's info, go to my profile, scroll down all the way to the bottom, just before you get to the stories and you'll find them. :D)**

**Now on with the next chapter I suppose, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Annmarie's POV**

Once we got finished eating dinner, Bella and I dragged the air mattress up the stairs and into her room, we blew it up and changed into out pajamas. We figured, the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we'll have our furniture. The day after tomorrow is the day we go to school, I really hope that this school doesn't suck too bad.

I pulled my shorts on and sat on the mattress, I looked at Bella as she walked out of the bathroom and stifled a yawn.

"What should we watch?" I asked her as I loked through the many movies she had on our computer. We both have a lot of movies on out laptop's, dad buys them and we download them to our computer.

"Um, how about the Deathly Hallows until we fall asleep?" Bella suggested, laying next to me. I nodded and pulled the movie up, sounds like a plan to me. I pushed play and reached over and turned the light off. I fell asleep at about the middle of the movie, Bella claims she watched the whole movie then fell asleep, but I know she didn't.

_The next day..._

**Bella's POV**

I awoke with a loud yawn, only to realize that I was only the floor curled up in the blanket. I must've fell out of the mattress, or Annmarie pushed me out, I wouldn't be surprised if she did, we were both wild sleepers. I stood up and looked at my sleeping sister, before walking into the bathroom. After taking care of myself in the bathroom, which consisted of using the toilet, brushing my teeth, and wiping my face. I walked out of the bathroom and out of my room, down the stairs to see if my parents where.

My mom was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and reading a book.

"Morning mom." I said to her and sat in one of the chairs, "Is dad asleep?" I asked her curiously. Mom looked up from the book and smiled at me.

"Morning Bella, your dad is at work, unfortunately being the chief means you work everyday of the week, including weekends." She said sort of irritatedly, I knew what she was thinking, dad being gone on the weekend meant no alone time with him, which was kind of gross. "Did you sleep well?" She asked me with a knowing grin.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Annmarie kicked me off the mattress apparently." I said and made me a bowl of cereal, I began to eat.

"The Interior decorator is coming today, her name is Esme Cullen, she's really good, she does internet service for far away clients and in home service for clients close." I nodded as I listened to my mom. "She's bringing all of the furniture in today, and her workers are going to be working on the house all day. So do you and Marie want to take the car and go looking around?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "Sure, what time is this Cullen person coming?" I asked her, wondering what time we had to leave, because if it was before Annmarie usually woke up on the weekends, she was going to be pissed all day. Mom looked at her phone, I'm guessing the clock on it.

"She said she would be here around 12, it's 9 now." Mom said and stood up, going to throw her plastic bowl and spoon away. Until we got everything fixed up, mom had made sure to buy some disposable dishes.

"Alright, we'll be out of here by 12:30 then." I said with a nod. "What time did dad leave and what time does he come home?"

"He left about an hour ago, I guess he was going to Starbucks to get some coffee and donuts. He should be home around 8 or 9 tonight." She replied.

My mom and I sat in the kitchen talking back a bunch of nothing comfortably, until Annmarie woke up about an hour and a half later. She walked down and into the kitchen, her hair matted and all over the place.

"Morning guys." She said and yawned. I scrunched my nose up.

"Gross, I can smell your morning breath all the way over here." I said. Annmarie smirked and walked over to me, she blew her breath in my face and I gagged and pushed her away. She laughed, while i said, "Go brush your teeth or something."

Annmarie grinned and walked out of the kitchen, while mom just shook her head and smiled at us. Annmarie came back down the stairs about 10 minutes later, she pulled out a poptart and began nipping it at.

"Mom's kicking out of the house." I told her.

"I am not, I'm just allowing you guys to be out of the house, because I know you don't want to be in here while people our working on our house. I'm thinking they should be finished by 8. So I want you guys back by 7." Mom told the both of us. After sitting at the table for a few more minutes, I decided to go get in the shower and get ready, so Annmarie and I wouldn't be fighting for it.

I quickly took a shower and washed my hair, I got out of the shower and threw on some clothes, another thing we have to do is go shopping for this cold ass weather. I pulled on some skinny jeans and a shirt and hoodie, I then pulled my van sneakers on and blow dried my hair, letting it fluff out, I flat ironed it and put a head ban on before walking out of the bathroom, honestly it only took me about 30 minutes in the bathroom with doing my hair. It took Annmarie about an hour and some minutes all together, she wanted to look "Perfect".

I signed in on facebook on my computer and updated my status quickly.

_BellaNella said:_

_Marie and I are getting kicked out of the house so it can be decorated and fixed up. I guess we're going to go t the mall and shop and get some food, tomorrow's school... -.- _

**Annmarie's POV**

I finished my Poptart slowly to give Bella some time to fix herself up in the shower. Once I was sure she was finished, I got up and walked in my room, pulling my clothes out of my bag and laid it out before going to take a shower. I washed myself up and washed my hair, getting out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me and slid my panties and bra on. I dried my hair and began to curl it with the curling irons. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room after I was finished washing up and put my clothes on, I had some red skinny jeans, a white shirt and black jacket to go over it, I pulled on some red sneakers and walked out of the room. I glanced in Bella's room, she was on her computer.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked, looking at my phone to check the time, it was 10 minutes before 12. "The designer will be here in a bit." I said.

Bella stood up from the floor and closed her laptop, grabbing her purse and phone she walked out of the room and down the stairs, "Let's go." She said.

I followed her down the stairs where mom was waiting for us. "Here's the keys." She said, giving them to Bella. Of course she didn't trust me to drive yet, I hadn't even gotten my permit yet, and I'm about to turn 17 in a few months. "And... here is some money. Enough for the both of you to buy one outfit only one. And enough for you to get some food. The GPS is in the car, the mall is called SEATTLE Mall, it's about an hour away. Don't get lost." She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to be funny and walked out of the house with Bella. Sliding into the passenger side of the car, I immediately went to change the radio station once Bella turned the car on. Turning to the pop/hip hop station to listen to the music, I blasted the volume up and we took off down the road. It didn't take long for Bella to make it to the mall, she was really a speed demon, no matter who her father was. After she pulled into a parking space, we got out of the car and made our way into the mall.

I looked around at the various stores around us, "Well it's not as big as the mall in Phoenix..." I muttered.

"I know..." Bella replied, "Let's go into Charlotte Russe." She said and walked into said store. I quickly detached myself from her and walked over to the area with the shoes, one good thing about Charlotte Russe was, the shoes here were buy one get one half off all the time. I looked over the shoes and frowned slightly, they where all picked over really, and the other ones weren't that cute at all.

Bella and I ended up staying in the mall for about four hours, we had found a store that was having a major sale and ended up finding up a coat and a winter outfit. When we made out of the mall it was 4:00, I looked at Bella as she drove.

"Where are we going to go eat?" I asked her.

"Well on our way here, there was a diner about 5 miles from the house. It was called "Sasha's Diner"." Bella said with a shrug, "It looked pretty packed, so I'm guessing that it might be good.

"Well okay, let's go then." I said and looked out the window at the gloomy weather and I scrunched my nose up. "When does it get light out?" I asked.

"I don't know, dad said you'll never know with this place." Bella replied. We pulled up at the diner and got out of the car, like Bella had said, it was pretty packed.

We walked in the diner and looked around, upon finding an empty booth, Bella and I slid in.

The place was filled with teens and families, and they all knew each other, it was kind of weird that the town folk knew each other this much. Back in Phoenix, you ran into someone knew everyday.

A waitress soon came up, she looked at us with a smile. She was tanned skin with black hair and a button nose. "Hello, welcome Sasha's Diner, I'm your waitress, Leah." She said with a smile. "You two must be knew here, because I've never seen you around. Let me guess, Chief Swan's daughters?" We looked at her curiously.

"How did you know that?" Bella asked her curiously.

"News travels fast around here." She replied and pulled out her notebook and pin, "So what can I get you?" She asked us.

"We haven't really looked at the menu yet, what's good to eat?" I asked her.

"Um... well people usually get the pancakes served all day, or if you want lunch or dinner, people usual go for Sasha's signature fries and burger."

"How many pancakes is it?" I asked.

"The all day pancakes come with 5 pancakes for 5 dollars including your butter of choice and syrup of choice and drink, if you want extra it's 50 cents a piece." Leah said. "And the Signature fries and burger, is a large burger with pickles, tomatoes, onions, lettuce, bacon. The fries is a large basket of fries, seasoned with Sasha's special seasoning and your choice of drink and sauce. All together that is 7 dollars." Leah said, wow no wonder people loved this diner so much, it was pretty cheap and the food sound amazing.

"Well I want the Singature Fries and Burger." I said to Leah, who immediately began writing it down, "But no onions, and I would like a sprite and ketchup and mustard on the side." Leah wrote it all down and turned to Bella. "And you?" She asked still smiling.

"I want the all day pancakes." She said smiling, Bella loved breakfast. "I'll have regular butter and maple syrup, and to drink I'll have a latte."

"Alright, your wait will be about 15 minutes, I'll be back with your drinks in a bit." Leah said and walked away. Suddenly this loud booming voice came from another table.

"Leah! Where the hell is Jake!?" I looked over to see who it was, it was a large guy, with short curly blonde hair and a dimple face, he was hot.

"Emmett Dale MCcarty you watch your mouth!" An elderly woman replied from another booth.

"Sorry Ms. Jaminson." Emmett replied sheepishly.

"He just called and said he would be here in a bit Em. Calm your jets." Leah replied with an eye roll and walked in the back. Leah came back shortly later and delivered us our food. "Enjoy. Here's your bill, you can pay up front." Leah smiled and walked off. Bella and I ate our food, talking about little things and just enjoying the people around us, although we never talked to them.

We finished our meal and left the diner.

**Bella POV**

"Ready to go see our house?" I asked Annmarie as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I hope it looks good." Annmarie replied, and I nodded in agreement. We made it to the house shortly after, there was one car there and 2 trucks. I got out of the car and walked in the house with Annmarie, gasping slightly at the sight. The living room was amazing. It had badge and light brown colors, a love seat couch and a full couch, it had small wooden table and a place underneath the table to put books, a flat screen Tv on the Entertainment center, the walls where painted as well, it looked really nice.

I continued to walk, pushing past the people to get to my room, my mom and some woman where in there.

"You guys are back early." Mom said, smiling at Annmarie and I.

"We went to the mall, looked around and got us some food." Annmarie said.

"Well Bella, do you like your room?" The woman asked me with a polite smile on her face. I looked around at the purple and black room and couldn't help but to smile at it.

"It's amazing, I don't know how you got this all done in less a day really." I said with a smile, 'Thank you."

"It's fine dear, now Renee, i'm not all about business. If you just want to get out of the house, I'd be happy to take you to the place that the mothers hang out at." The woman said smiling.

"I'd love that Esme." Mom turned to us. "Esme has two children that go to the highschool you two are going to." she said.

"Alice and Edward, I'm sure you'll see them and there friends around." Esme said, smiling. "I should get going, I promised my husband I would be home in time for dinner." she said smiling. "It was nice meeting you all, feel free to call me whenever Renee." she said, and with that, her and her crew was gone.

"She did an amazing job with this place., it looks brand new." Annmarie said looking around.

"I know, that's why I requested her." Mom replied. "I made a chicken casserole, it's ready now. So you guys can eat and get ready for your big day tomorrow." Mom smiled and left the room.

I looked at anmmarie and grinned, "It's a miracle." I said.

Annmarie could only nod and look around.

* * *

**There it is, the next CHAPTER! hope you guys like it! Please please please review! That's all i'm asking. Next chapter is the first day o f school, and more new faces! Go on my profile and take a look at the links to the house, they are at the bottom of the profile! :D **


End file.
